The Bartender
by UraHime Hikaru
Summary: Kehilangan sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat dicintainya membuat Sasuke menjadi terobsesi pada pekerjaannya. Suatu malam dia mabuk dan menyatakan cinta pada sang bartender! Siapa sangka, mungkin ini adalah takdir Uchiha Sasuke... Dedicated for S.N Day 2013! Have fun!


**Himano Hime presented**

**THE BARTENDER**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, definitely! After all, today is S.N Day, right? ^^**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, maybe OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

**A/N: Happy SasuNaru Day, minna-san! XD**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk ikut merayakan hari bersejarah ini, mari kita berterimakasih pada Kishimoto-sensei; yang telah membuat 2 chara favorit kita. Dan Master of Rebels; yang telah mencetuskan hari sakral ini. Enjoy~**

Hari itu langit cerah. Sangat cerah. Warna biru langit musim panas yang cantik, dengan satu dua awan yang merangkak malas di angkasa. Siapa yang menyangka apa yang bisa terjadi di hari seindah itu? Bahwa banyak hal yang akan menghilang di hari secerah itu?

Tak ada. Kecuali orang-orang yang merencanakannya. Kota itu terlihat ramai sebagaimana kota-kota besar lainnya di negara matahari terbit. Kerumunan orang yang keluar masuk gedung-gedung besar dan megah, semuanya dengan gairah tinggi. Percakapan di mana-mana, cinta di berbagai sudut keramaian. Pasangan kekasih, keluarga, teman sekelas, sahabat, mereka semua tak punya ide apa yang bisa terjadi hari itu.

Sepuluh November tahun itu. Uchiha Sasuke tak akan bisa melupakannya.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hampir sampai."

"Bohong. Aku sudah menunggumu 15 menit!"

"Apa masalahnya, sih?" pemuda berambut raven itu bicara pada handphone-nya. Mata onyx-nya menunggu sinyal merah dari lampu lalu lintas. "Filmnya kan baru mulai 20 menit lagi? Aku pasti sudah ada di sana sebelum filmnya mulai, kok."

Di tempat lainnya, seorang pemuda dengan 3 garis horizontal di pipinya cemberut. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Padahal kan kau yang mengajakku ke sini!"

"Apa boleh buat... ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil," ia mengeratkan jari-jarinya di bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Lagipula, kenapa pula kau datang 10 menit lebih cepat? Biasanya kau selalu terlambat. Apa kau sebegitu bersemangatnya?"

"Ap–" wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu memerah. "Itu- itu karena aku berharap kau mau mentraktirku ramen sebelum nonton..."

"Kalau sekarang sih, sudah tak sempat ya." Pemuda berkulit putih bak marmer itu mendongak. Lampu sudah merah dan menunjukkan bahwa pejalan kaki bisa menyeberang sekarang. "Hah... apa boleh buat, akan kutraktir setelah nonton, oke?"

"Benar nih?" sang pemuda bermata biru berbinar.

"Hn. Lagipula kan ini ulang tahunmu."

Di seberang sana, sang remaja berambut pirang tersenyum. Dia memang tak punya keluarga sejak kecil, rasanya benar-benar kesepian merayakan ulang tahun sendirian. Tapi sejak dia bertemu sang pemuda raven, teman baiknya itu tak pernah melupakan ulang tahunnya. Ia terkekeh kecil, "Kalau begitu, cepatlah datang. Aku tidak biasa menunggu, nih."

"Hn."

"Biasanya kan aku yang terlambat, hehehe. Kau terlambat seperti ini, jarang-jarang terjadi. Jangan-jangan besok dunia berakhir pula." Dia nyengir.

"Ck. Berhenti bicara bodoh seperti itu. Aku sudah sampai di depan gedung kok. Bioskop di lantai 3, kan?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto tersentak, "Ah! Iya!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Naruto berhenti sebentar, melihat keramaian di sekelilingnya. "Sejak tadi, perasaanku aneh.."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Eh–" Naruto membalik badan. Iris safirnya melebar.

Sang pemuda raven tercekat. Matanya melebar menatap lantai 3 yang terbakar, ia tak begitu yakin suara mana yang paling kencang. Suara ledakan dari handphone-nya kah? Suara ledakan di depan matanya kah?

"Na.. ruto?" ia berbisik lemas pada handphone di telinganya. Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto?" lagi. "Naruto?" masih tak ada jawaban. "Uzumaki Naruto, berhenti bercanda. Jawab aku." Dia tak mempedulikan suaranya yang bergetar, tangannya yang memegang handphone gemetar, telinganya berdenging saking kencangnya bunyi barusan.

"Naruto? DOBE, JAWAB ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" dia bahkan tak peduli dia sedang berteriak-teriak di jalan, sekelilingnya pun tak mempedulikannya. Mereka riuh mencoba berlari menjauhi gedung. "NARUTO?! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Handphone-nya masih terus ditempelkan di telinga, sepenuh hati berharap akan mendengar suara nyaring temannya berkata, "Kena kau, teme!" yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa renyah. Sayangnya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa didengarnya adalah pekikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Si pemuda raven berlari memasuki gedung, kesulitan karena harus melawan arus orang-orang yang berusaha keluar dari gedung.

"NARUTO! NARUTO..!" ia berteriak. Tubuhnya terpental oleh gelombang manusia, handphone-nya terlempar ke sudut, di belakang sebuah pot tanaman.

Surai ravennya berantakan saat mereka jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Dunianya seakan senyap dan gelap, acuh akan segala kalang kabut di sekitarnya.

"Naruto..."

Waktu, bagi Uchiha Sasuke, berhenti sejak hari itu.

.

.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." seseorang mengguncang bahunya. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Demi mendengar suara yang naik hampir 2 oktaf itu, Uchiha Sasuke membuka mata. Ia mendapati Haruno Sakura, rekan kerjanya sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Kau lembur lagi?" tanyanya.

"..hn.." Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu, meraih kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya dengan linglung, tampaknya masih separuh sadar.

Sakura mendengus, "Dengar. Ini sudah hari ketiga kau lembur. Jelas-jelas kau kecapekan, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke apartemenmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus bekerja."

"Sudahlah, _workaholic_. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, sih? Tidak ada kasus besar yang harus kita bereskan." Perempuan berambut pink itu berdecak. "Begini saja. Malam ini saja, pulanglah. Mandi air hangat, makan sesuatu, dan tidur. Besok pagi kau boleh kembali ke sini."

Sasuke tahu, bila Sakura sudah menggunakan nada suara semacam itu, dia sudah tak bisa dibantah. Jadi ia menyerah, mengambil kunci mobil dan jasnya sebelum pulang. Tapi dia benar-benar tak berminat pulang ke apartemennya yang kosong, sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni.

Alih-alih pergi ke apartemennya di blok 5 Konoha, dia mendatangi sebuah bar kecil. 'The Shack' tertulis dengan cat warna hijau lendir di sebuah papan kayu yang digantung di depan bar. Apa yang ia pikirkan mendatangi tempat bobrok semacam itu? Ia hanya ingin. Mungkin ia akan minum satu dua gelas, sebelum pulang dan tidur.

Di tempat itu tak ada remaja yang menari, lampu disko, atau pun musik. Yang ada hanya sebuah meja panjang dengan 7 kursi berderet horizontal, dan 5 meja bundar dengan kursi yang mengelilingi setiap meja. Tiga meja di antaranya sudah terisi dengan orang-orang mencurigakan. Sasuke mengernyitkan hidung, tapi tak mengeluarkan komentar apa pun.

Ia berjalan menuju meja bar. Bartender di situ, seorang pria berambut hitam, tersenyum bisnis padanya. Kulitnya sangat pucat, andai saja dia tidak sedang mengelap botol vodka, Sasuke bisa saja mengiranya mayat. Kali ini dia tidak mau repot-repot berpikir, ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan memesan gin.

Sekitar 3 jam dan 2 botol kemudian, Sasuke hampir kesulitan mengangkat kepalanya. Rambutnya berantakan, 2-3 helai menutupi mukanya. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya merah di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Hey, tuan? Kau masih sadar?" seseorang menyentuhnya dengan cara yang sama seperti halnya menyentuh kucing yang tidur di pinggir jalan. Sasuke menghiraukannya.

"Etto, maaf nih ya, tapi kau tak bisa tidur di sini. Kami sudah mau tutup. Kurasa–eh, sebaiknya kau pulang.."

"Aku... tidak mau... pulang..." Sasuke bergumam. Ia mendongak, dan dengan matanya yang sayup ia melihat rambut pirang cerah, kulit tan, dan mata safir cantik yang sangat, sangat dirindukannya. Ia tahu ia sedang mabuk dan mengkhayalkannya, tapi biarlah. Sasuke hanya ingin bisa melihatnya lebih lama... Naruto... Naruto-nya...

"Aku–" Sasuke berhenti, merogoh kantong jasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari situ. Sang bartender menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Benda itu adalah sebuah kalung sederhana, dengan hiasan batu kristal sewarna air, jernih dan memancarkan warna biru cemerlang.

"Ini.. hadiah ulang tahun.. yang..harusnya kuberikan... waktu...hik.. itu..." Sasuke mengamati kalung itu dengan mata hampir terpejam. Benda itu ditemukannya tak lama setelah keributan saat itu berakhir. Rupanya ia menjatuhkannya ketika dia memasuki gedung untuk mencari Naruto. Hadiah ulang tahun itu tampaknya tertendang seseorang hingga ke sudut gedung, di bawah reruntuhan tembok. Kotak pembungkusnya penyok dan lecek tapi kalung di dalamnya masih utuh.

Seolah menghina Sasuke, bahwa dia masih utuh... sementara orang yang seharusnya menjadi pemilik barunya malah tinggal serpihan. Sejak saat itu Sasuke membawanya ke mana-mana, di dalam saku jasnya yang selalu dipakainya.

"Untuk.. mu.." ia menarik sang bartender yang tak menduga tindakan itu dan memeluknya erat. "Eep–" sang bartender terkesiap di dada Sasuke.

"Aku..! Hik– mestinya waktu itu aku... hik... menyatakan.. perr... perasaaaankuu.." Sasuke kesulitan bicara di antara cegukan dan pengaruh alkohol. "Orang-orang.. hik.. sialan itu, mereka.. akan kubunuh semua.."dan ia terkulai dengan tangan kanan masih terkalung di leher pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ehh... sudah tidur ya?" pria itu menepuk pipi Sasuke untuk memastikan. Dia merogoh dompet yang ada di saku belakang Sasuke, meraih kartu identitasnya. "Hmm.. alamatnya dekat sini, sih. Kunci mobil dan kunci apartemen juga ada.. apa kuantarkan saja ya?"

Melihat banyaknya nominal lembaran uang di dompet Sasuke, ia rasa sedikit tips tidak akan menguras kantong pria raven ini, kan?

.

.

Sasuke bangun dengan _hangover_ parah esok paginya. Ia memaksakan diri bangun, mengambil segelas air dan aspirin. Setelah merasa lebih baik ia baru mengingat-ingat kejadian malam itu. Tak banyak, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamarnya.

Rasa penasarannya tidak bertahan lama melihat dompet yang ditaruh di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Selain dompet, kunci mobil, dan kunci apartemen, di atasnya juga terdapat selembar memo.

'¥ 19,800 untuk minumannya, ¥ 5,200 untuk jasa pengantaran dan tips. Sudah termasuk pajak~ :D'

Sasuke mendesis jengkel. Bukan, ini bukan tentang nominal yang diambil petugas bar itu (walau memang lebih banyak 1300 yen dari ongkos yang akan diminta taksi). Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan uang karena, selain gajinya lebih dari rata-rata, dia juga hampir tak menggunakannya selain untuk keperluan dasar. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah seorang pegawai bar yang dengan seenaknya memasuki 'batas privasi'nya. Nah, itu baru membuatnya kesal.

Handphone-nya berbunyi dan ia mendapati nama Sakura waktu membuka _e-mail_nya. Wanita berambut pink itu bertanya apa ia akan berangkat. Sasuke menggerutu. Dia ingin sekali tidur seharian ini, tapi sisi paranoidnya tidak membiarkannya membolos pekerjaan (bahkan dengan fakta bahwa dia mengambil lembur terus-terusan kemarin).

Selain _e-mail _itu, hal lain yang dia sadari adalah _display_ handphone-nya yang menampilkan tanggal yang lebih dia ingat ketimbang hari apa pun. Sepuluh November.

Sasuke mengerang rendah saat kepalanya berdenyut kuat-kuat menyadari hal itu.

Akhirnya pria berambut raven itu membalas _e-mail_ Sakura, mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang agak siangan. Ia membuat catatan dalam hati untuk tidur sebentar, membeli bunga dan mengunjungi makam Naruto sebelum pergi bekerja. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, masih dengan kemeja dan celana kain yang dipakainya kemarin. Tangan kanan menutupi matanya, ia memejamkan mata. Tapi bukannya kembali tidur, dia malah mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu...

.

.

Satu hari setelah peristiwa itu terjadi Sasuke siuman di sebuah rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia terlempar oleh gelombang ledakan yang kedua. Dia selamat hanya dengan beberapa luka kecil.

Naruto tidak.

Polisi menemukan apa yang tersisa dari tasnya, sebuah _strap_ berwarna orange yang terbakar separuhnya dengan hiasan naruto, di situ tertulis nama Uzumaki Naruto yang hampir tak bisa terbaca kalau bukan karena Sasuke sudah menghapalnya. Pria berambut onyx itu ingat benar ia pernah mendengus geli saat pertama melihatnya, dia meledek Naruto ketika itu, ia bilang bahwa memberi nama dengan _strap_ di tasnya? Seperti anak-anak 10 tahun saja.

Namun benda itu membuktikan, bahwa tak salah lagi, itu adalah tas temannya. Dan polisi menemukannya dipakai oleh seseorang yang sudah menjadi abu.

Peristiwa itu disiarkan berita, dan berbagai koran. Itu wajar mengingat tingkat kejahatan di Jepang tergolong rendah. Kemudian Sasuke mengetahui bahwa pemboman itu dilakukan oleh sekelompok orang. Mereka mengirimkan surat ancaman dan meminta sejumlah besar uang. Pihak kepolisian tidak benar-benar serius menanggapinya dan karena itu...

Media massa, pemerintah, dan masyarakat memberi kecaman keras atas tindakan– atau, kurangnya tindakan, dari kepolisian. Tapi apa pun yang mereka katakan tak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan akan adanya puluhan korban luka-luka dan 6 orang yang meninggal.

Salah satunya Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke seperti terobsesi... dia berusaha keras masuk satuan anti teroris, menerima semua kemarahan ayahnya dan kekecewaan ibunya karena menolak menjalankan Uchiha Corp. dengan Itachi, dan bahkan setelah dia mendapatkan jabatan tinggi pun dia masih bekerja mati-matian. Sakura –yang notabene bawahannya– menduga Sasuke mengidap paranoia akut, karena itu pria berkulit porselen itu tak pernah berhenti bekerja dan selalu ketakutan kalau-kalau hal yang sama akan terjadi.

Hampir semua orang di departemennya tahu cerita itu. Pada awalnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia kehilangan sahabatnya dalam suatu aksi terorisme. Tapi kemudian Shikamaru, rekan kerjanya, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak mengerti... bahwa dia tidak hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat.

Butuh waktu bagi Sasuke untuk merenungkan hal itu dan alangkah herannya dia bahwa Shikamaru benar... Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Uzumaki Naruto, lebih dari yang dibayangkannya.

Dan itu, kalau mungkin, malah membuatnya makin frustasi.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa sih? Sepertinya _mood_-mu buruk sekali hari ini." Komentar Sakura sambil mengerutkan kening.

'Ya, mungkin kau akan mengerti perasaanku kalau kau baru mengalami _hangover_, mendapati apartemenmu dimasuki pegawai bar tak dikenal yang juga seenaknya mengambil uangmu, dan tidak mendapati kalung berhargamu di tempatnya biasa?'

Alangkah inginnya Sasuke mengatakan itu, tapi tidak. Yang dilakukannya hanya menggerutu menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku mau pulang cepat hari ini."

Sakura menatapnya bertanya-tanya, "Ya, tak masalah. Tapi apa ada sesuatu?"

"Aku harus kembali ke bar yang kemarin.."

"Ah! Aku tahu~" wanita bermata hijau jade itu mendendangkan kata-katanya.

Sasuke mendongak, "Kau... tahu?"

"Apa ini tentang seseorang yang kau temui di bar, Sasukeee?" dia terkikik riang membayangkan atasannya yang terobsesi dengan pekerjaan itu berkencan. Yup, itu pasti akan sangat menarik! Sakura jelas akan mendukung sepenuhnya.

"Apa? Itu bukan–" Sasuke jelas tidak terima dituduh semacam itu. Enak saja, satu-satunya yang ia temui hanyalah bartender menyebalkan kemarin! Dan amit-amit, Sasuke tak akan mau menemuinya lagi kalau bukan karena kalung itu.

"Hush! Sudah, tak perlu malu-malu!" Sakura memotong bantahan Sasuke. "Oh, dan sebetulnya, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Pergilah! Biar aku yang membereskan mejamu!"

"Tapi aku–" Sakura, lagi-lagi, menghiraukan Sasuke. Dia mendorong pria yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan mudah keluar ruangan dan melemparkan jas Sasuke pada pemiliknya.

Berhadapan dengan pintu depan gedung kerjanya, Sasuke menyayangkan fakta bahwa dia tak punya kewenangan untuk memotong gaji bawahannya.

.

.

"Ah, tuan yang kemarin ya?" bartender yang kemarin menyapa Sasuke dengan senyum palsunya. "Apa anda datang untuk memesan sesuatu lagi?"

"Aku datang bukan untuk itu. Apa kau yang kemarin mengambil kalungku?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu memiringkan kepalanya sok polos, "Kalung? Kalung yang mana ya?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Jangan berpura-pura, muka mayat! Kalung yang kemarin kuberikan waktu aku mabuk!"

"Namaku Sai, bukan 'muka mayat'." Sai mengernyit jengkel. "Dan maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu. Kemarin _shift_-ku sudah selesai sebelum kau mabuk... mungkin temanku yang membawa kalungmu."

"Bagus. Jadi di mana dia sekarang?" ketus Sasuke.

"Hmm.. mestinya sebentar lagi dia datang–"

"Sai~~ aku sudah datang, nih~" Terdengar suara riang dari belakang meja bar.

"Nah, itu dia."

Sasuke menatap kesal pada siapa pun yang akan keluar dari pintu kayu itu. Tapi tak lama.

"Ekh! Tamu yang kemarin ya? Err... apa ini tentang uang tips yang kemarin?" bartender berambut pirang itu nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk lehernya yang jelas-jelas bukan karena gatal. Itu adalah hal yang sangat familiar dan sangat, SANGAT, dirindukan oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan, bodoh. Dia datang untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentang kalung."

Sang pemuda berpipi _chubby_ memiringkan kepala polos, "Ka.. lung?". Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuknya mengingat sebelum mata safirnya berbinar mengerti, mata safir paling cantik yang pernah diingat Sasuke. "Ah! Kalung yang kemarin ya?"

Dia merogoh kantungnya, "Kemarin aku baru sadar benda ini ada di kantungku setelah aku sampai di rumah, jadinya begitu deh~".

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut saat menyodorkan kalung itu pada Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong. "Kuduga kau akan kembali ke sini lagi. Ini kalung berharga yang akan kau berikan pada orang yang kau sayangi, kan?"

Orang... yang Sasuke sayangi...

"Oh. Dan namaku Naruto," dia nyengir lebar lagi. Walau Sasuke rasa dia tak akan pernah bosan dengan cengiran yang bisa mencerahkan dunianya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Sepuluh November. Tepat 12 tahun setelah peristiwa itu.

Waktu, bagi Uchiha Sasuke, kembali berputar hari itu. Ironis betapa lucunya takdir bekerja, iya kan?

**Fin.**

** Saa, saa, bagaimana menurut kalian? :) Awalnya ide ini mau Hime bikin fict multi-chapter, karena itu Hime juga udah memikirkan plot ke depannya, tapi ternyata dibikin Oneshoot dengan ending gaje begini, lumayan juga ya? LOL.**

**Hime juga ngga sempet ngurus ide multi-chapter soalnya pengen nyelesaiin Birthday Gift dulu... Oh, dan Hime mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang pernah doain Hime karena berkat itu pula Hime diterima di univ incaran Hime. Hurray~ **

**Eh, malah OOT. Last but not least, please do review! Your contribution is everything for me, and our lovely S.N Day. ^^**

**Thanks for reading this stuff. ALL HAIL SASUNARU, LONG LIVE NARUSASU..! XD**


End file.
